A computing device may include one or more Universal Serial Bus (USB) input devices. For example, a laptop computer may have a camera in a lid portion and a motherboard within a main body. Extending mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) trace lines from the motherboard to the camera may be infeasible, e.g. due to the length of the trace lines or the hinge coupling. Thus, a USB camera may be used to facilitate connecting the camera to the motherboard.